


Obfuscator Too Be

by Brighid



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post ObToo snippet.<br/>This story is a sequel to Obfuscator Too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obfuscator Too Be

## 

Obfuscator Too Be

by Brighid

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Petfly that doesn't belong to me. 

* * *

Dear Phil:

Man, I never wanted to do this to you; you've been with me through the hard times, the not-so-hard times (damned threshers!), the pestilence and plague and, oh, yeah, that whole naugahide incident (what hell _is_ a nauga, by the way?). It seems, I dunno, cold, to dis you in an e-mail. 

But, seeing as how you are only the figment of my roomate's _twisted_ little brain (the only little thing on him, I'd say, but that'd just be _cruel_ in a 'Dear Phil' letter!), I guess this'll just have to do. I mean, you're a paragon, a saint, an angel; if you weren't Jim's imaginary friend, I might just fall in love with you. The only problem is, you can't compete with a living, breathing Jim Ellison. 

Come to think of it, what can?

I mean, maybe he has the morals of a presidential candidate. Maybe he's a sneaky, lying sonuvabitch. Maybe he's damn lucky I opened my mouth up to just _speak_ to him again, never mind what else got done with it, but in the end, when the dust settles and he's gone around and posted "Blair is germ free except for Ellison cooties" posters all over the station ...

I love him to pieces. Love him stupid.

Love you, stupid.

Next time just ask. Really.

Oh, and about that donut-ring cushion on your seat there, at work. That's from all the guys. Told 'em that's why you've been such a bear lately. Hope the box of bran muffins helped. And H bought you the Preparation. The man is a poet, just waiting to happen.

Love, Blair.

End 


End file.
